I Was Thinking About You
by flannel.is.lucky
Summary: Every fiber of his body felt like it was on fire, even the heavy pounding of the rain against his skin didn't extinguish the burning flames. As he laid on the ground, blood pooling around the wound in his chest, he wheezed with the effort to breathe. He felt his heart stutter and more blood poured out, but he didn't care, he just had to say one more thing before he died.


**Okay so this is a character death, and I cried several times while writing it. This is only going to be a one-shot. Also, I apologize for the bad writing in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or anything related to it.**

**Rating T: Blood/minor language**

**Genre: Hurt/Tragedy/Romance **

The pain was unbearable, every fiber of his body felt like it was on fire, even the heavy pounding of the rain against his skin didn't extinguish the burning flames inside his body. As he laid on the ground, blood pooling around the wound in his chest, he wheezed with the effort to breathe. Every breath was more painful than the last, and his vision was becoming blurry. He looked up at the cloud filled sky, and let the heavy drops of rain wash away the blood coming from his mouth. Then he thought about how all this pain, and suffering happened.

Third Person P.O.V (Flashback)

_The team was on a mission in the Amazon Rainforest, attempting to apprehend Poison Ivy, now that she had acquired a new drug that goes by the name *'Red Death'. Batman had instructed them all to go and gather as much information as possible, and that it was strictly a covert mission, but then again, weren't all their missions covert?_

_"Miss. Martian, establish the mind link." Kaldur said through the comm. Moments later, a familiar voice rang in all their heads. _

_'Everyone online?' M'gann asked. _

_'Yes.' Kaldur_

_'You bet!' Wally._

_'Yeah.' Conner_

_'Yep.' Zatanna_

_'Yeah, M'gann.' Artemis._

_'Robin? Robin are you online?' Kaldur asked. A few moments of silence occurred before they heard a familiar voice._

_'Huh, oh yeah, here.' Said Robin's distracted voice._

_'Robin, you seem distracted, heavy on the 'dis.' Zatanna said with a smile._

_'What, I'm not distracted, I, uh, I was just, I'm just,….. thinking.' He stuttered._

_'About what?' Zatanna said innocently. _

_'I, uh, I was, um, thinking about….. the mission.' _

_'Ugh! Can you guys stop your flirting, it's hurting my head!' Came Artemis' Annoyed reply._

_'Look who's talking! You and Wally flirt with each other every day!' Said Robin with a cackle._

_'DUDE! NOT COOL!' Yelled Wally. _

_'For once I agree with you Baywatch.' Artemis chimed in angrily. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed before Artemis coughed in obvious discomfort._

_'Uhhhh, guys, I think we have a problem.' Said Robin's thoughts suddenly._

_'Robin, what's wrong?' Came Zatanna's worried reply._

_'I-it's Poison Ivy, she mutated the plants and their growing fast. She has a partner though, but I don't know who it is. I couldn't get a good look at him.' _

_'What is your location, Robin?' _

_'I'm just outside the warehouse she's in,….. but hurry, doesn't look to good- AHHHHH!' He screamed through his thoughts._

_"ROBIN!" Zatanna screamed out loud._

_'Robin! Robin, what happened?' Came Kladur's nervous voice. _

_'Rob! Dude! Answer us!' Wally shouted. _

_'He's losing consciousness! His mind is becoming fuzzy, he's in so much pain! Not just physically, but emotionally too!' Whimpered M'gann._

_'We have to go help him!' Zatanna screamed. _

_'Agreed, move out and find Robin, but maintain the link at all times.' As soon as they all left their positions and ran their fastest to the warehouse, it started to thunder shower. _

_'G-guys?' Came Robin's weak voice suddenly._

_'Robin!' You're okay!' Zatanna said relieved._

_'N-not really Z-zee.' He thought faintly. Moments of painful silence passed before Robin spoke again. 'I-I f-found out w-who Ivy's p-partner is.' _

_'Aqualad, h-he's fading fast!' M'gann sobbed._

_'Robin, who is it?' Kaldur asked, worry clear in his voice._

_'I-it's….. T-tony….. T-tony Zucco.' He murmured. Wally stiffened and his eyes widened in horror._

_'What is the extent of your injury?' Kaldur asked as they all kept running to the warehouse while the thunder roared, and the lightning cracked above their heads. By that time the building was in view._

_'A-a b-bullet…..,' He groaned, then he continued slowly. 'W-wound t-to t-the….. ch-chest.' He finished weakly. All of their hearts dropped, and sadness overwhelmed them, they all knew Robin didn't have much time left, but they still had to try. _

_'Is he the one who s-shot you?' Zatanna asked quietly, still shocked._

_"Y-yes.' Was all he said._

_'I'll kill that Tony guy!' Conner yelled. They heard a faint chuckle come from Robin once he heard that. _

_'We're almost there Robin, please hang on!' Zatanna wept. _

_A few seconds passed by the time the team got there, but what they saw when they arrived, made their hearts break. _

_Robin was on the ground with a thick stream of blood pouring out of his chest. His face covered in sweat, and his hand gripping the wound covered in the sticky red liquid….. (End of flashback) _

"ROBIN!" He heard Zatanna yell. He opened his eyes to mere slits to see the entire team running towards him. Wally reached him first, with Zatanna close behind him. He smiled weakly, they made it in time.

"Hey,…..g-guys." He rasped. Zatanna started to cry along with M'gann. Wally just looked shocked, like he never expected this to happen, and Artemis looked like she was trying really hard to hold back tears, but it was a losing battle.

"Aqualad to cave! Anyone! We need medical assistance! Robin has been shot! I repeat, Robin has been shot!" Kaldur yelled into his comm link. Robin turned his attention back to his friends, his family.

"L-listen g-guys, I-I'm n-not….. gonna m-make i-it." He said quietly. Then he coughed up blood, making it spatter on his uniform. Zatanna lifted up his head and rested on her lap, while she stroked his rain-soaked hair out of his face.

"Don't say that, you're going to be fine, you have to be." She whimpered. He looked up into her eyes and smiled, only to be cut off by a burning sensation in his chest. He screamed in agony, his hand clutching his chest tightly. His face scrunched up in pain and he could feel the blood dripping from his mouth. He slipped his eyes closed and took a few ragged breaths to steady himself.

"He's bleeding internally." Wally said frantically. "Supes, do an

x-ray scan** of his body, look for the bullet!" Robin could feel a twinge inside him as Conner used his x-ray vision on his body. Robin could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness, but he tried his hardest to stay awake, he still had to tell Zatanna something.

"The bullet, i-it's lodged beside his heart!" Conner whispered while clenching his fists. Robin opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at Zatanna. Her hair was drenched, and tears were spilling over her eyes faster than the rain was falling. She placed her hand on his chest and applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding. But the blood kept oozing out of his chest. They all knew he wouldn't make it, and so did he.

"I'm sorry dude." Wally whispered. Robin looked up at him and smiled.

"D-don't b-be,….. I'm t-the one w-who sh-should be s-sorry." He sighed. He coughed again, blood dripping from his mouth and chest.

"R-Robin, please, y-you can't, die! We need you,….. _I_ need you!" Zatanna wailed. Robin raised his shaking hand up to her face and wiped away the tears on her cheek. His face was blank, the only thing he cared about in that moment was leaving her alone, if he died, she'd have no one. He gasped as more pain engulfed his chest, and his heart beat faster which made more blood flow from his wound. He closed his eyes, and started to speak weakly.

"Z-zee?" She looked at his closed eyes and held his hand to her face.

He gave her a faint smile and opened his eyes again.

"W-when y-you,….. a-asked m-me w-what I w-was th-thinking

ab-bout, I w-wasn't think-….. thinking about the m-mission,….. I

w-was th-thinking a-about,….. y-you." He rasped quietly. She sobbed into his hand, while she lowered her head.

"I was thinking about you too, Robin." She whispered with a small smile on her face. He smiled and brought his hand down to the back of her neck. She leaned down slowly, so that their noses were centimeters apart. Their lips finally touched and they both eagerly responded in the kiss. Everything around them seemed to slow down as they both realized how much they loved each other, and how much they _needed_ each other. Robin wanted the kiss to last forever, but he could feel himself slipping. He pulled back at the same time Zatanna did, and placed his hand back on her face. He felt his heart stutter and more blood poured out, but he didn't care, he just had to say one more thing before he died.

"I-I….. l-love y-you, Z-Zatanna." He murmured. He took one last shuddering breath before his hand went limp and fell from her face landing on the rain sodden ground. He finally let the darkness overcome him. His limbs went limp, and his vision clouded, but the last thing he heard was,

"I love you too, Robin."

***Breaks down and starts crying* **

**Done, and I want to know if I should have a funeral scene for this, if you do tell me in a review.**

***This is not a real drug, and if its used somewhere else then oops.**

****I don't know if Super Boy has x-ray vision. **

** P.S. SAPPY ENDING! SORRY BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! I MADE **

**A VERY MUSHIE AND CHEESEY ROBIN! (But he's still smexy J)**


End file.
